SpottedxFire I'll protect you
by Flameyy
Summary: What if Firepaw got an early message that spottedleaf would die? What if he fought on the clan to defend her? Will she fall madly in love with him? Cinderpelt/paw and Sandstorm have fallen for him too, will Spottedleaf return the love?
1. Nightmares again

_What was this? _

He felt the yowls and shrieks of battle, it was a lot of cats against another, hissing and spitting at eachother, furs bristling, tails lashing, leaping and rolling.

Everywhere, the place was a mess. He quickly realized this was ThunderClan camp- What was going on?

He quickly realized, the scent... Of ShadowClan. Why were they here? Why were they attacking ThunderClan?

His eyes traveled to the Medicine Den, Why? He was worried. About Spottedleaf more than any other clan-cat, his green eyes were filled with fear. SpottedLeaf confronted a heavily built, scarred brown tom.

_Clawface!_

That was the name of the brown tom that the elders have been talking about! He felt a burst of speed from his paws, he leapt to help. But was too late...

There, SpottedLeaf lay.

Not breathing. Not moving. No expression on her face, other than the light of death.

_Fireheart..._

The beautiful tortoiseshell, slender she-cat slipped from the shadows... Such painful eyes... Those beautiful pale amber eyes looked so sorrowful.

_Fire...star..._

Her words seemed to fade... Far away... He felt himself stretching out his paws, "_No! No! Spottedleaf! Don't leave me!_" He wanted to yowl desperately. But nothing came out of his open jaws, not a sound.

_Firestar...If I still lived... Will it end up... Like this?_

He felt pain rip him apart, Spottedleaf was still in his sight... But vanishing... Her figure was dissapearing.

Spottedleaf! Wait! Wait! Please wait!

Firepaw's eyes snapped open, his breathing was rough, his heart beated hard against his chest. He couldn't calm down.

_What did I see?_

He wondered, SpottedLeaf's dying face...

_Was this a message from StarClan to tell him to stay away from her?_

His paws tingled, his legs were shaking.

What dream was that?

Fear implanted in him,

Will Spottedleaf really die? Because of me?

Firepaw picked out a plump vole and padded into the medicine den, there Spottedleaf settled with Yellowfang out collecting herbs.

"Uh..."

Spottedleaf didn't look at him, she looked deep in thought,

"Hi...Spottedleaf." He mewed quietly,

The tortoiseshell's pale amber eyes regained it's light again,

"Oh, Hello Firepaw." She meowed warmly, "Are you injured?"

"N-No. I thought you might be hungry." He dropped the plump vole at her paws,

"Thank you." Spottedleaf purred, "I was very hungry- Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Firepaw's eyes grew frantic-

_Should I tell her or not?_

Spottedleaf could tell something was going on, "Yes Firepaw?"

"N-No, I just had a nightmare." Firepaw muttered hoarsely, "That's all."

Spottedleaf tilted her head, confused.  
"Are you sure?"

_I had a dream that you died! _

But he couldn't say that.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

He spun around and trotted out of the medicine den, growing worried. He couldn't tell Spottedleaf.

Whatever happens, he will protect her.


	2. Firepaw's mistake

_It happened, _what Firepaw had dreaded happened. He would've prayed and begged StarClan many times for this treachery to stop.

He heard shrieks, yowls and battle-cries. Just like what happened in his nightmare.

_No StarClan no! That was a dream? How can this happen?_

Terror filled him, not because of the invading cats- but the thought of losing Spottedleaf.

Her dying face flashed into his mind again,

_Stop it!_

He begged silently as he skidded out the apprentice den, the camp was in a mess. Bluestar was on the high-rock odering cats around,

Firepaw shivered. He could guess who did this.

_Tigerclaw_.

Whitestorm, the large muscular tom nudged him forward.  
"Defend your clan Firepaw!"

Firepaw felt a bolt of strength pour into his terror-filled limbs, as he made a fast dash towards the Medicine Den.

_No matter what, I'll prevent Clawface from touching her!_

There too, like his dream was the huge dark brown tom with his battle -scarred frame and strong build hissing and spitting.

Firepaw quickly recognized the kits he was attempting to steal- Frostfur's!

Spottedleaf was there growling, her tortoiseshell fur bristled in fury.

"Let go of the kits!" She snarled as she lashed her tail and seemed to grow larger because of her bristling fur.

Feeling the urge to protect Spottedleaf took control of him, Firepaw made a huge leap with unsheathed paws and landed on Clawface's back digging his claws into his spine and hearing the brown tom yowl in pain.

"Let go of me ThunderClan rat!" He hissed as he turned and twisted, trying to shake off Firepaw.

"Let go of our kits, _Clawface_." Firepaw snarled as he dug even deeper, feeling satisfied when the brown tom wailed in pain.

Anger, hate and the thought of losing Spottedleaf made him want to kill Clawface.

"Stop now Firepaw!" Spottedleaf's voice was urgent, "ThunderClan warriors don't kill!"

Firepaw, hearing the urgent voice of Spottedleaf sheathed his claws and leapt off the ShadowClan warrior.

The ShadowClan warrior snarled and refused to back away for a couple of seconds before letting out his final screech and dashed off like a hare- pursued by a WindClan Cat.

Clawface's scent soon vanished, off by the wind.

Firepaw panted and looked at Spottedleaf,

"Are the kits okay?" He mewed out-of-breath,

"Yes." Spottedleaf murmured, her pale amber eyes looked up to him again. "Thank you Firepaw. No one saw Clawface besides you."

Firepaw felt himself grow red- in embarrasment to the beautiful medicine cat's praise.

"N-No it's nothing really." He muttered as he adverted his eyes away from Spottedleaf. "I...Want you to live... Not die here."

His frost green eyes glanced up at the Medicine Cat, "Is it wrong to go against StarClan?"

Spottedleaf looked surprised and troubled at the same time, "I..-"

"Firepaw!" Firepaw's eyes darted to the source of volume, there was Sandpaw, her pale ginger fur bristling.

"Instead of standing there idling can you help!" She snapped annoyedly, before being pinned by a large tom.

Firepaw was about to race back to help her but he turned swiftly to Spottedleaf,

"Please... Take Frostfur's kits and stay in the Medicine Den."

Firepaw saw Spottedleaf's mouth open about to object, but she couldn't say anything when she saw his pained eyes.

Instead Firepaw saw Spottedleaf's eyes gazing back at him, those beautiful eyes. He didn't want to lose them.

Firepaw saw Spottedleaf look away again, "Okay. I'll stay in the Medicine Den."

Firepaw launched himself back into the battle, ripping the huge tom off of Sandpaw,

"Took you some time." Sandpaw growled slightly annoyed but her eyes were grateful.

The two of them fought side-by-side as they managed to help Whitestorm and Mousefur fend off a wave of ShadowClan cats.

How many are there?

"There's no end to them!" Mousefur screeched as she slashed another ShadowClan apprentice away.

"We're being pushed backwards- Firepaw, Sandpaw, keep the line going. I'll go check on Bluestar." Whitestorm spoke quickly but he was still the usual calm, muscular white tom.

His shadow soon vanished into a crowd of screeching cats,

Sandpaw flung herself at another ShadowClan apprentice- Easily biting his neck.

Firepaw's eyes kept going to the Medicine Den.

_She's fine! Clawface was the one supposed to kill her!_

Terror struck Firepaw again- The scent of Clawface which vanished seconds ago. Was back again.

He stood planted to the ground, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head- hissing and remembering he was in the midst of battle, Firepaw dodged another slash and blinded his opponent.

He dodged raiding and defending cats, the Medicine Den was getting closer to sight.

"Firepaw!" Sandpaw yowled, this time her voice was desperate- Urgent.

Sandpaw was cornered by three ShadowClan apprentices, Sandpaw's fur bristled as she neared a dead-end.

"_Firepaw!" _

His frost green eyes went to the Medicine Den for the last-time, there was Clawface. Stalking in silently but followed by a white tom.

_Whitestorm! Spottedleaf should be okay now, Whitestorm will chase Clawface out for sure._

Firepaw spun and dashed to Sandpaw, pushing his way through the fighting cats.

"ThunderClan cats don't care about _you." _One ShadowClan apprentice sneered,

"They left you here to** die**." Another one added.

"They do care about me!" Sandpaw snapped, but filled with terror it sounded more like a complaint.

"Who said I don't care about her?" Firepaw growled as he shoved one of them aside.

"Three against one is foul play." Firepaw spat, his eyes glowing.

The three- now two apprentices growled and backed away slightly, seeing what he did to Clawface.

Sandpaw slid under one of them and slashed her claws, hearing the apprentice wail in pain as it backed away.

The last apprentice spun and ran for it's life, knowing it was out-numbered.

Sandpaw panted and looked at Firepaw,

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" She asked him, her voice not sounding annoyed but in a way- betrayed.

"I...I was making sure that Whitestorm was okay." Firepaw lied- He didn't like lying to Sandpaw.

"Whitestorm?" Sandpaw looked confused, as she nodded her head to the high-rock.

"_Whitestorm's over there with Bluestar_."

Firepaw's eyes went dull.

"He can't be. I saw him at the Medicine Den."

"Whitestorm is on the high-rock, did you see a cat that _looked like _Whitestorm?"

_No! StarClan! Was it true that Spottedleaf was supposed to die!_

Firepaw leapt into the battle again, leaving Sandpaw behind.

_Sorry Sandpaw, but Spottedleaf's life is really in danger now!_

Note: Warrior Cats (C) Erin Hunter  
Characters (C) Erin Hunter  
_ Story (C) Flameyy 2011_

_ Please Review : ) and thanks for the support :D _


	3. It wasn't Whitestorm

The screeches of battle were getting louder, with the ThunderClan frontline pushing ShadowClan back. But it felt impossible, this was the second ambush.

There was no end to the ShadowClan cats, but Firepaw didn't recognize all their scents. Some were ThunderClan others ShadowClan but a small group didn't have any of those scents.

_Rogues._

Firepaw shoved his way through fighting cats, the Medicine Den was getting closer. He felt pain to his back, he spun around and saw a ShadowClan warrior digging his claws into his spine. Firepaw yowled in pain, acting quickly he rolled around on the battle-field, avoiding claws and paws as he shook of the warrior and made a desperate dash to the Medicine Den.

_Spottedleaf please be okay!_

He begged silently as he lunged into the den, the scent of herbs and sick cats were in the air.

Firepaw's eyes went emotionless, Spottedleaf was panting heavily with Whitestorm- not Whitestorm, a cat like Whitestorm had her pinned against a wall.

Clawface!

The brown tom was picking up the kits and preparing to leave when he bumped into Firepaw.

"What are you doing here rat?" He hissed, Firepaw saw that his wound was covered in cob-webs to stop the bleeding.

"Leave_. Now_." Firepaw snarled trying to sound threatening, as his tail lashed and fur rose.

"Your small teeth don't frighten me." Clawface hissed back at him,

"**LEAVE**." Firepaw repeated, this time nearing the brown tom again.

"What's taking you so long?" the white tom growled back at Clawface, Firepaw's eyes flashed.

It wasn't Whitestorm.

It looked like- Whitestorm, with a pure white pelt and muscular build. But he had one distinctive fact that seperated the two toms. This ShadowClan tom had black paws.

_Why didn't I see? _

Firepaw thought angrily to himself,

_Such black paws were easy to see in a midst of battle!_

But quickly, Firepaw backed away.

Remembering some Elders speaking about this, black footed tom.

_"I thought it was Whitestorm!" Half-tail rasped, "He had a white pelt like Whitestorm."_

_"Only his __**paws were black**__." One-eye added on, "His name was __**Blackfoot**_**." **

"Blackfoot." Firepaw growled, the white tom looked surprised.

"You've heard of me, I see." His eyes narrowed to slits as he released Spottedleaf and neared Firepaw.

"Let's see how ThunderClan trains their apprentices." Clawface sneered, "Can this puny little runt take on full warriors?"

"You're the one to speak!" A new voice sounded, Firepaw spun to see pale ginger fur, bristling.

_Sandpaw!_

"I'm _so_ scared, another apprentice!" Clawface spoke sarcastically, obviously taunting Sandpaw.

"I'll take you on!" Sandpaw hissed, as she leapt at Clawface.

"What are you looking at?" Firepaw felt pain on his muzzle as he backed away,

"I'm your opponent." Blackfoot grinned, "Come on, runt."

"The name's Fire-" He felt another slash to his cheek, hissing Firepaw backed away.

_He's fast! But not as fast as Whitestorm!_

Firepaw dodged a quick slash as he slid under Blackfoot's paw and slashed once, feeling his claws scratch against the warrior's chest.

Growling Blackfoot slashed another paw to the back of Firepaw's head, feeling his head being pushed into the Medicine Den floor.

"This all you got, Fire- runt?" Blackfoot sneered as he easily dodged Firepaw's slashes.

_It's no good, I haven't trained well enough to take on warriors._

Firepaw dodged another slash, and backed away, he could feel his tail brush the sides of the Medicine Den.

_He won't pin me down so I can't use the belly-slash and I can't dodge all his fast slashes!_

Firepaw stood his ground and waited, he was going on the defensive, he felt another blow to his head, another to his ear and another to his chest. Reapetitive, soon he felt his legs grow weak.

_I can't... Stand anymore..._

Blackfoot leapt at him and tore at his legs, feeling the pain rip through his body he fell apart and lay down, glaring at Blackfoot. The ShadowClan warrior laughed,

"Nothing to say now runt?"

"Blackfoot!" Firepaw opened his tired, weary eyes and saw the figure of a golden tom with a lion like mane.

"Lionheart!" Firepaw murmured,

The golden brown tabby shook his pelt and leapt towards Blackfoot, easily pushing him aside.

_Such strength..._

"Lion...Heart?" Blackfoot snarled as he reared up on Lionheart grasping onto his neck,

_Lionheart!_

But the lion-maned tom didn't look harmed, his mane acting like a shield.

"Are ShadowClan warriors that desperate that they have to pick fights with apprentices?" Lionheart taunted Blackfoot, the black footed tom backed away before launching himself at Lionheart.

The two toms fought evenly, slashing and dodging, until Lionheart dodged and slipped under Blackfoot's stomach and slashed.

The tom let out a cry in pain as he quickly raced away, Clawface seeing his clan-mate run away, backed away and dashed off.

Lionheart flicked his ears, "I'm going to help defend the Nursery, Sandpaw follow me. Firepaw, stay here and let Spottedleaf check your wounds."

Lionheart beckoned for Sandpaw to follow, Sandpaw hesitated, not wanting Firepaw and Spottedleaf to be alone- But still followed the older warrior.

Firepaw turned to Spottedleaf, she was heaving and licking her wounds,

Firepaw swallowed as Spottedleaf looked at him,

"Thank you again, Firepaw." she murmured and and limped towards him, "Follow me, I'll treat your wounds."

NOTE: Chapter 3 is out :D thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry if Blackfoot wasn't the best choice but I just didn't come up with another ShadowClan warrior that was alive and pure white in ShadowClan . Review?


	4. Death, Pain and Gain

Firepaw hissed in pain when Spottedleaf placed the mixed poultice on his scratches and wounds, he watched with curious eyes as Spottedleaf wrapped the cob-webs around his shoulder and back.

_She does this everyday... Like how we hunt everyday and patrol?_

"Thanks." Firepaw spoke quietly, still feeling guilty leaving Spottedlaef behind with two ShadowClan cats.

"I'm sorry." Firepaw added on a few seconds later, "I thought I drove Clawface out and- Blackfoot, I thought he was Whitestorm."

Spottedleaf didn't look angry or disappointed, she only smiled warmly.

"It's alright Firepaw, You came in the end didn't you?" Spottedleaf tried to comfort him,

"Spottedleaf..." Firepaw felt the dream tearing him up again.

_I can't keep it a secret... Anymore._

"I need to confess something." He looked to the side of the den, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes?" Spottedleaf looked at him with those warm amber eyes of hers,

"I... I ... Knew you were going to die today." Firepaw mewed softly, "I know it sounds outrageous and mouse-brained but, I had a nightmare."

Spottedleaf settled down beside him, ready to listen.

"I... Dreamt that you were killed, by Clawface. I saw everything that happened today." Firepaw murmured, his eyes flashed at Spottedleaf, guilty.

"If StarClan wanted you to die, and I stopped them, is it wrong?"

He felt guilt and annoyance tearing him up in the inside,

_Why did StarClan send me this message, not Bluestar or Yellowfang? Why me?_

Spottedleaf looked at him, and finally answered.

"Maybe because you were supposed to prevent me from my death? Who knows." Spottedleaf spoke calmly, "But if they sent the message to you, it surely meant you were the one to do something about it."

Firepaw sunk low, "Spottedleaf... If you died now... What will happen?"

Spottedleaf let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Die? I guess I'll go join my mentor in StarClan."

Firepaw twitched his ears, "Your mentor?"

Spottedleaf purred, "He was a significant Medicine Cat, one admired by all four clans. His name was **Featherwhisker**."

He shivered, "Featherwhisker?"

Spottedleaf nodded, as she lifted her head to speak about her mentor. "He was a hard-working medicine cat and didn't complain, his brother was also** Sunstar**."

Firepaw paused, "You admire your mentor don't you?"

Spottedleaf twitched her tail, "He's my mentor after-all."

_Ravenpaw never liked Tigerclaw._

"Those cats who don't follow Warrior-Code. Do they feel lost sometimes?" Firepaw wondered aloud,

Spottedleaf purred, "You should ask yourself that question."

Every hair on Firepaw's pelt tingled when Spottedleaf's tail wrapped around his,

"I feel more lost with StarClan." He admitted, remembering all the talk about Prophecies, Leaders before, Medicine Cats before.

"They give us prophecies but don't tell us what's going to happen. Some cats like warriors don't make huge differences unlike Medicine Cats and leaders."

"That's not true." Spottedleaf reminded him, those grieving eyes of hers again.

"If one Warrior died, it could change the outcome of the battle."

Firepaw pricked his ears to sounds of many paws, he heard a screech,

"**Retreat! Retreat! ShadowClan retreat**!" A frail black tom yowled, "ShadowClan retreat!"

Like a waterfall, the ShadowClan cats streamed out of ThunderClan camp, there was a yowl. Firepaw easily could tell from the sound that Bluestar was calling for a clan-meeting, Spottedleaf nudged him forward.

"What about you?" Firepaw complained as he circled around her,

"I can hear from here!" Spottedleaf mewed as she pushed him towards the entrance,  
"Lean on me, we can go sit outside the Medicine Den." Firepaw urged,

"Fine, Fine," Spottedleaf rolled her eyes to the flame colored tom's stubborness, paw-step by paw-step they finally escaped from the den.

Fresh air battered him in the face, as he let out a long sigh and sat beside Spottedleaf, realizing she was carrying Frostfur's kits.

Bluestar was seated on the high-rock, her head bowed, feeling ashamed of herself.

Finally the leader spoke,

"As we know, ShadowClan and a group of rogues invaded us today. We were careless to think this was over, during the fight many warriors were injured." Bluestar meowed, still not losing her aura of a leader.

"In this fight, Lionheart, ThunderClan's brave and fierce warrior lost his life."

There were several gasps, including Firepaw.

_Lionheart...Died? But... But he's so strong! He felt and looked like a lion in real battle!_

Bluestar looked towards Firepaw, as if reading his thoughts, she mewed:

"Not all strong warriors survive battles, they all lose their lives one day." Bluestar dipped her head, "Go bid your farewells to Lionheart before he is burried at dawn. Warriors will sit vigil and respect his brave death."

Bluestar blinked as she raised her voice over the murmurs and whispers of ThunderClan,

"I will name the new-deputy before moon-high." She meowed, "Until then, pay your respects to Lionheart." With-that, the blue-gray she-cat leapt off the high-rock.

The clan broke into whispers, Firepaw felt Spottedleaf's tail touch his shoulder, he flinched slightly.

"I'm going to go pay my respects to Lionheart." Firepaw murmured , the loss of Lionheart just added more pain to the wounds he already had.

"Go on then." Spottedleaf nudged him forward, Firepaw padded on achingly tired paws and bowed his head to Lionheart.

There he saw Graypaw, his face burried in the warrior's fur,  
"Graypaw." Firepaw mewed softly, the dark gray apprentice lifted his head, "Lionheart-He's-" Graypaw choked on the last word and shoved his face back into Lionheart's fur.

Firepaw settled beside Graypaw and breathed in his scent for the last time, as he whispered his good-byes.

_"Thank you Lionheart, for everything you've done to a kittypet like me- and even gave me a chance to join this clan..."_

Firepaw stood up on all fours and watched painfully as Graypaw groomed his mentor's pelt and spoke quietly to him as if he were still alive.

_I'll give Graypaw some time..._

Firepaw murmured to Graypaw, "I'll be leaving first."

Without waiting for an answer Firepaw turned and padded back to the apprentice's den, he just needed to rest his paws and clear his head.

From the corner of his eye he could still see Graypaw, with the fallen Lionheart. Firepaw just stayed in the apprentice den for a while, closing both eyes and trying hard to fall asleep. Just to ease the pain of losing a strong cat, after a long time, he was still awake.

He was tired but he knew the clan still needed them, He forced his tired paws off the soft bed as he limped to the Medicine Den.

The line was huge with many cats, Spottedleaf was around rushing to help patients.

_Where's Yellowfang? _

He observed the clearing and saw a dark gray she-cat who was speaking to Bluestar about something.

Bluestar looked troubled but noddded her head, Yellowfang nodded gratefully before bumping into Firepaw.

"Where were you?" Firepaw looked away, "Lionheart passed on, the camp's wrecked and Spottedleaf is running her tail off."

Yellowfang flicked her ears, "I was out collecting herbs until I heard battle-cries, I raced back to camp and found ShadowClan warriors raiding us."  
Firepaw growled, "Where were you then?"

"Defending the nursery." Yellowfang snapped, "Are you deaf?"  
"I can prove that," Frostfur stood out, "She was here the whole-time after Blackfoot left."

Firepaw felt guilty, doubting Yellowfang like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

Ignoring him, Yellowfang padded into the Medicine Den, Firepaw could see her helping Spottedleaf to treat Mousefur.

Firepaw sighed as he looked up to the darkening sky,

_Who will take Lionheart's place? I pray to StarClan that it's not TigerClaw...Please..._

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep beside the fresh-kill pile, when his eyes opened again it was Graypaw prodding him.

"Hurry up, Bluestar's announcing the next deputy!" Graypaw mewed, he didn't look eager but more tired.

"_I heard you_!" Firepaw moaned as he shook himself awake, Graypaw led the way and they sat together close to the high-rock.

"As we know, according to the warrior code: A deputy must be named before Moon-high." Bluestar meowed, "I have thought hard and decided that," she paused.

The cats below were whispering their thoughts,

_Please not TigerClaw! Not TigerClaw!_

"I hope it's Whitestorm." Graypaw mewed his eyes desperately trying to keep their shine,

"Y-yeah Whitestorm would be a good choice..."

Bluestar signaled for silence,

"The new deputy will be TigerClaw."

Firepaw felt strong-hooked claws rake down his spine, and he knew who's claws those were. TigerClaw's.

The dark brown tabby bowed his head, "Thank you. I will do my best to assist you."

Firepaw felt the hair on his neck rising, Graypaw looked worried.

"It's **over**."

**All the cats began to cheer,**

**"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" **

**The one who started the cheer was Goldenflower, Graypaw looked wearily at Firepaw as they joined in unwillingly.**

**(AN: Thanks everyone for your support and reviews :D Finally an update! Chapter 4 and the next chapter is going to skip directly to when Firepaw is "Fireheart" and when he's appointed his first apprentice! Look forward to Spottedleaf getting jealous and Sandstorm attempting to 'hog' Fireheart along with Cinderpaw trying to get Fireheart to notice her feelings...) **


	5. Responsibility

**AU: Thank you for all your reviews and support! Sorry for the short/lame chapter. I happened to be really busy today D: But Promise you- Next time is when Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, Graystripe and Fireheart go along hunting and later that Day TigerClaw lays the trap for Bluestar. I'm sorry I messed up the order a bit Because they get their apprentices first, before meeting Silverstream And... Is also about Spottedleaf feeling like she's drifting away from Fireheart. Sandpaw being very nice and Dustpaw getting jealous.**

**Thanks to all my ****Reviewers! the most active: Swiftpath, Starwhisker of ThunderClan and Hollymist!**

* * *

Fireheart still did not trust Tigerclaw, not one single strand of hair on his pelt is trustworthy. Only Graypaw- Now Graystripe knew about Tigerclaw's ambition. But his closest friend didn't feel so close anymore. Graystripe had fallen in love with a silver tabby from RiverClan, named Silverstream, daughter of Crookedstar.

Sighing, after returning from the mission to investigate WindClan, ordered by Bluestar and running into a RiverClan patrol and getting dragged into a fight**, AND **almost losing their lives. To make it worse, the assisting ThunderClan patrol that came to help was led by Tigerclaw.

* * *

Fireheart flexed his achingly tired shoulders,

_Bluestar sure likes me to work my tail off._

He thought rather annoyedly, the scent of ThunderClan camp was getting closer, he could hear sighs of relief from the cats behind him when stony ground returned to lush undergrowth.

Graystripe didn't speak for a while, Fireheart decided to let his friend think so kept his mouth shut, his sides brushed the fern-tunnel, soon entering camp.

Bluestar leapt down from the high-rock to greet them, Tigerclaw, the tabby began to speak quietly to her about what happened.

Bluestar blinked and turned towards Fireheart and the rest of the warriors,

"Good job, you've done well." She nods towards Graystripe and Fireheart. She beckons Fireheart forward,

"You and Graystripe will be getting your own apprentices today." Bluestar mewed quietly,

Fireheart's eyes lit up, "T-today?"

* * *

Bluestar nodded her head, and looked rather proud of herself that she caught Fireheart off-guard.

"Cinderkit and Brackenkit are ready for mentors."

Fireheart nodded, feeling nervous.

_Will I be able to teach my apprentice properly? Will they care if I'm a former kittypet? Will I be able to lead them into the right direction?_

All those questions buzzed around in his head, but he shook the thoughts away. Graystripe was spacing out, he sighed deeply and left the gray warrior be.

Dustpaw, the dark gray tabby seemed to hold a grudge against Fireheart.

_It's not fair for them._

He thought,

_They've been apprentices longer, yet me and Graystripe get our warrior names first_.

* * *

Fireheart stalked towards the fresh-kill pile, the thought of having to train an apprentice made his stomach grumble. He felt fur brush against his, he instantly backed away, when he saw the cat he felt guilty for pulling himself away.

There was Spottedleaf, her pelt groomed smooth and shiny as always, her amber eyes looked hurt,

"I-I'm sorry for startling you." Spottedleaf meowed as she settled down beside him,

"No... Sorry it's my instincts." Fireheart muttered, "Bluestar was trying to make me dodge all of those slashes of hers."

Spottedleaf purred in amuesment,

"Bluestar trained you well. I heard you're getting your first apprentice today."

"How did you know?" Fireheart asked surprised, he had only known about this seconds ago.

"News travels fast in a clan, Fireheart." Spottedleaf flicked her tail and sighed when she saw a dark gray she-cat beckoning her into the Medicine Den.

"I'm sorry Fireheart, it seems like Yellowfang needs some help."

"Give her my greeting." Fireheart responded, still deep in thought,

Spottedleaf smiled and bounded back and vanished into the walls of the Medicine Den.

* * *

It was sunhigh, the hottest part of day, the camp was filled with cats sunning themselves and those sharing tongues. Kits were listening to Elders tell stories, some senior warriors were speaking quietly besides the dens.

Before he knew it, Bluestar let out a yowl,

"Let all cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting!"

Cats began to pad out from dens and resting places and settled where they could see Bluestar,

The blue-gray she-cat lifted her head, beckoning for the two kits to step out.

The cats formed a semi-circle around the kits, as Bluestar meowed,

"This is a proud day for ThunderClan, By naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will remain strong."

Bluestar signaled for Cinderkit and Brackenkit to stand,

"Cinderkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw's eyes glowed excitedly, Bluestar's eyes were soft and gentle, as she spoke up again.

"Fireheart,"

Fireheart felt eyes burn into his pelt, his fur was growing hot. But still a cold gaze stared at him, Tigerclaw.

"You are ready for an apprentice, you will be Cinderpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, wisdom and kind-heart to Cinderpaw. And teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

Bluestar nodded, Fireheart swallowed nervously as he padded forward, and dipped his head to touch noses with his apprentice. The flame colored tom sat down beside the gray-she-cat.

The cats were about to chant out Cinderpaw's name when Bluestar meowed again,

"Brackenkit, from now on you will be known as Brackenpaw until you are given your warrior name."

Brackenpaw, a golden brown tabby looked proud as he received his apprentice name.

Bluestar looked towards Graystripe and meowed,

_"Graystripe,"_

The long-haired gray tom stood up,

"You are ready for an apprentice, Brackenpaw will be your apprentice. I know you will pass on your strength and courage to Brackenpaw." Bluestar paused, "And teach him the skills worthy of a ThunderClan warrior."

Graystripe padded towards his apprentice and touched noses, before seating himself beside Fireheart.

Bluestar's eyes burned with pride as she signaled for the end of the meeting.

The clan began to cheer,

_"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw_!"

* * *

Some of the warriors came up to congratulate Fireheart and Graystripe, including Tigerclaw.

The dark brown deputy's eyes were still cold and hard as stone,

"Congratulations**, Fireheart**." His voice showed no sense of warmth, "We will have fine warriors from the two apprentices."

Fireheart felt an icy cold wind surround him, those ambitious dark amber eyes and glinting white teeth.

"Thank you Tigerclaw!" Cinderpaw purred as she circled the deputy, having no idea what monster he is.

Tigerclaw blinked uneasily, "You will...Become a fine warrior one day."

"_really_?" Cinderpaw jumped up in joy, "Really?"

"Yes... Really, if you train hard." Tigerclaw muttered,

"I want to be like you when I'm older!" Cinderpaw mewed, "**Tigerclaw, you're the best**!"

_Not when you know what he really is._

After the cats congratulated Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw, they returned to what they were doing.

Fireheart touched Graystripe's shoulder,

"Come on, we're leading them to the apprentice den aren't we?"

Graystripe shrugged, "Yeah, they're stuck with Dustpaw."

Fireheart let out a quiet laugh, "I guess they are."

* * *

The two warriors guided their apprentices to the den,

Cinderpaw leapt inside and bumped into Dustpaw.

"Watch where you're going!" Dustpaw snarled fiercely,

"You ran into** me**!" Cinderpaw complained, clearly not understanding Dustpaw is older than her.

"Shut up." Dustpaw growled as he shoved her aside- But Cinderpaw retaliated by pushing him backwards.

Graystripe looked surprised as he murmured to Fireheart,

_"No one has tried doing that to Dustpaw."_

"Respect your eldest!" the dark tabby hissed as he pushed forward but Cinderpaw pushed back,

"Why aren't you a warrior?" Cinderpaw questioned, "I thought you were older than Graystripe and Fireheart."

_She's hit a bad nail._

Graystripe was enjoying this,

"Cinderpaw, let's stop this." Brackenpaw mewed quietly,

"But why isn't Dustpaw a warrior?"

"Oh that's because he's-" Fireheart covered Graystripe's mouth with his tail,

"Be-"

"Mind your own business Cinderkit." Dustpaw snapped.

"I'm _Cinderpaw_ now-"

"What's wrong _now_?" Sandpaw mewed annoyedly as she appeared from a corner, her eyes flashed when she saw Fireheart.

They stared at eachother for a while before Fireheart averted his eyes,

"Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, this is the apprentice's den. You'll be sleeping here from now." Graystripe explained, "Take any spare nest."

"Who made_** YOU **_in charge?" Dustpaw spat, his tabby fur bristling,

"You're an apprentice, listen to warriors. **Dustpaw**." Graystripe taunted, Fireheart sighed.

_They never get along. But it's not Graystripe's fault._

"Go take any nest that We're not sleeping** IN**." Dustpaw growled, his eyes hateful and glaring at Graystripe.

"Yes, take any nest that isn't inhabinated by_** HIM**_."

Brackenpaw looked nervously at the fighting warriors, Fireheart sighed as he nudged Brackenpaw forward.

"Sandpaw!" Fireheart called, the pale ginger she-cat purred,

"Yes?"

Uneasiness crawled in his stomach, he wasn't used to seeing Sandpaw this 'nice' to him,

"Can you find Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw nests?" Fireheart asked, trying to ignore Graystripe and Dustpaw.

"Sure." Sandpaw responded, her eyes not on the apperntices but Fireheart.

"_Oh yeah_?" Dustpaw unsheathed his claws, "You wanna fight?"

"I can defeat a weak little apprentice like-"

Fireheart dragged Graystripe away from the spitting apprentice,

"We're warriors now." Fireheart reminded Graystripe.

"He still got ants in his pelt." Graystripe snorted, "He hasn't changed."

Fireheart smiled, Graystripe returned to normal-again.

* * *

The moon had rose, Graystripe and Fireheart promised the two apprentices that they'd take them along for some looking around on the territory tomorrow.

Fireheart pressed his head against his paws, he couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh.

The warriors den was empty, other than him and Whitestorm. Tigerclaw was out, speaking to Longtail and Darkstripe. Fireheart was glad, their foul scents weren't in the air.

"How does it feel to have an apprentice of your own, Fireheart?" Whitestorm broke the silence with his calm voice,

"Cinderpaw seems excited and eager to learn... And Brackenpaw seems more calm and reserved." He let out another long sigh.

"Bluestar made a good choice." Whitestorm replied, "You will lead Cinderpaw in the right direction."

"I hope so." Fireheart closed his eyes and let sleep take over him, all his worries gone.


	6. Spare me Cinderpaw!

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews ^^ This chapter's short but wait, I'll be submitting another chapter today maybe a bit later... So in a Nutshell, this is just explaining Fireheart's dreadful training with Cinderpaw. Next chapter is hunting and when Silverstream's kits come, Sandpaw tags along with the hunting... And something Fireheart didn't expect to happen did. The trap is set... And Cinderpaw fell into it. **

** Again, many thanks to my reviewers! Without them I wouldn't have come far... Once again, thank you all for your reviews**

** *It might not seem very Spotted fire- ish but it will after a while... this is just setting the plot... Cause' first Spottedleaf gets jealous THEN realizes her feelings* that happens a lot, no?

* * *

**

Sunlight streamed through the entrance of the Warrior's Den, Fireheart blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the bright light.

He let out a long yawn and stretched his front-legs, he looked side-ways to where Graystripe usually sleeps.

The gray warrior was asleep, his breathing steady. Fireheart could still scent fish.

_So he went to meet Silverstream last night...

* * *

_

Fireheart rubbed his pelt against the sleeping warrior, to use his scent to cover the fish.

Because ThunderClan cats never got their paws wet, adding on- the river belonged to RiverClan.

"Graystripe," Fireheart mewed quietly, trying not to disturb all the other warriors.

The tom rolled to face Fireheart, his yellow eyes slowly opened.

"What?" He still looked a bit drowsy,

"You went to meet her last night?" Fireheart's voice was low, so no cat could catch what they were saying.

Graystripe blinked drowsily, "Yeah..."

Fireheart could tell his friend was troubled,

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

Graystripe flinched and tried to force a smile, "N-no, everything's fine-"

"If something's not right, you can always tell me." Fireheart broke Graystripe off, not wanting to see his friend suffer to tell lies.

Graystripe thought for a while and mewed,

"Silverstream's expecting my kits."  
_

"WHAT?"

"SHhhh!" Graystripe hissed, "Have you forgotten we're in the Warrior's Den?"

"Sorry," Fireheart whispered, his eyes turned towards the sleeping Warriors, none seemed awake.

"Be quiet, kittypet." Fireheart remembered the rough voice of Darkstripe, the tabby was speaking in his sleep.

"I'm happy but the kits are due soon and I want to spend more time with Silverstream but Brackenpaw-"

Fireheart silenced his friend, "We promised our apprentices to go out today."

Graystripe was about to complain but Fireheart spoke first,

"After we show them the territory, I'll take them out for hunting practice. You can go meet Silverstream then."

The gray tom's eyes were grateful, "You'd do that?"

Fireheart flicked his ears, "You've forgotten we're friends?"

Graystripe purred, "I never did."

* * *

The two warriors crept out of the Warrior's den and made their way towards the Apprentice's Den.

From outside they could hear yowls and shrieks,

Graystripe looked at Fireheart,

"Who do you think is making that noise?"

Fireheart sighed, "Most likely Cinderpaw and Dustpaw."

Graystripe grinned, "Seems like the rest won't get any sleep."

The two warriors padded into the Apprentice's Den to find Dustpaw hissing and spitting at Cinderpaw.

"Thank StarClan!" There was a heavy sigh and Sandpaw leapt out,

Fireheart looked at the two growling apprentices and at Brackenpaw and Sandpaw.

"What happened?"

"_That little tiny, mouse-brained, fox-dung_-"

_"Speak for yourself, PUNY crow-food eating_-"

"**BE QUIET**." Fireheart growled, as he pulled his apprentice back.

"are we going for territory patrol?" Cinderpaw asked, her eyes shining, "are we?"

Fireheart stiffled another sigh, "Yes. We are."

Cinderpaw leapt in joy, "Can we go?"

Fireheart looked at Graystripe and Brackenpaw,

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

The scent of rain was in the air, the wind was chilly and the forest was silent.

"Is it always this quiet?" Cinderpaw wondered aloud as they came out from the Fern Tunnel.

"No, it's dawn that's why it's quiet right now." Fireheart explained looking towards Cinderpaw- or where Cinderpaw was.

He felt a paw prod him, Graystripe was nodding towards the direction to Snake Rocks.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart called annoyedly, "_Cinderpaw_!"

The dark gray she-cat was bounding off,

"Come on Brackenpaw, Fireheart, let's go after her."

the three cats dashed after the eager apprentice, to find her on Snake Rocks looking at the holes curiously.

"Back away from there!" Fireheart meowed leaping after her,

"Why?" Cinderpaw looked up towards him, "What are these-"

Fireheart spotted glowing slits, "_**MOVE!"

* * *

**_

He dug his teeth into her scruff and leapt away just in time, Cinderpaw caught a glance of the Snake. It's glowing slits of eyes, long body and sharp fangs.

"What was _that?" _Cinderpaw asked the out-of-breath Fireheart,

"That was a snake." Graystripe spoke for Fireheart, "If it had bitten you, you'd be dead."

Cinderpaw tilted her head, "Why's it dangerous? It's so small."  
The two warriors rolled their eyes,

sure they'd been eager to learn but** NOT **this _**eager.**_

"Since we're already here, that snake you saw, it was on **Snake Rocks**." Graystripe meowed as he pointed to the rocky parts near the river.

Brackenpaw looked and mewed, "what about those rocks?"

"That's Sunning Rocks, RiverClan and ThunderClan have fought for that piece of land for moons." Fireheart explained this time, finally catching his breath.

"A frozen river!" Cinderpaw cried out loud as she bounded off to investigate it,

"CINDERPAW!" Fireheart whined as he chased after her.

_Why can't she be more calm and reserved like Brackenpaw!

* * *

_

He managed to catch his Apprentice's tail and dragged her back,

"Do we catch fish in Green-leaf?" Cinderpaw asked, her eyes as round as glowing full-moons.

"No." Fireheart growled, "ThunderClan cats don't like getting their paws-"

Cinderpaw was poking the ice,

"Stop that." Fireheart groaned, "Please stop that Cinderpaw."

"Why?"

Fireheart looked around and found a heavy piece of rock, as he picked it up and dropped it close to where Cinderpaw's paw was.

The frozen river began to crumble when the rock was dropped, the ice cracked and below was water.

Cinderpaw poked her paw into the water and hissed,

"It's _**cold**_!"

"Yes it is." Fireheart sighed, "Because it's Leaf-bare."

* * *

Fireheart turned to find Graystripe and Brackenpaw, the two finally caught up.

His flame like pelt brushed the sides of the Fern Tunnel, Fireheart wanted to cry out to StarClan.

He was grateful for this one second of silence,

"That was fun!" Cinderpaw mewed, "I know where all the places are now!"

"I hope I can remember them all." The golden brown apprentice murmured.

"You will." Graystripe touched his apprentice's shoulder.

They already had a mentor and apprentice look- but what about Fireheart?

He looked towards his "eager" apprentice, she just pranced about happily.

_We seem to revolve around her.

* * *

_

He just thanked StarClan that they have finished patrolling.

_But I have to take them out for hunting practice later._

He reminded himself, his head throbbed in pain as the air returned to normal when they reached camp. It was early and the cats began to wake up.

Graystripe nodded to Fireheart as he vanished from Camp again,

"What are we going to do now?" Cinderpaw asked excitedly, Fireheart wanted to swap apprentices but he tried to keep his temper.

"You and Brackenpaw go get something to eat, I'll take you out for hunting practice after."

"Hunting?" Cinderpaw exclaimed, "Are we really going to-"

"Let's go Cinderpaw." Brackenpaw mewed quietly seeing Fireheart grow annoyed.

He watched as the two apprentices found a spot and settled down to eat.

* * *

How did Brackenpaw survive being with her in the Nursery?

Fireheart found his paws guiding him to the Medicine Den, he saw the usual tortoiseshell fur, Spottedleaf.

The beautiful she-cat turned towards him,

"Oh hello Fireheart." She purred, "Something brings you to the Medicine Den?"

"Got something to heal head-aches?" He muttered quietly, "Cinderpaw's been way too eager to learn."

Spottedleaf purred in amuesment, "Oh really?"

* * *

Fireheart settled into one of the dens, the den was pratically empty other than the sleeping Yellowfang.

"Here." Spottedleaf dropped some herbs he never seen before,

"Eat it, it should lessen the pain a bit."

"Thank you." Fireheart sighed as he chewed up the herbs and swallowed.

His green eyes traveled to Spottedleaf, the Medicine Cat seemed the same was always.

"Is something wrong?"

Fireheart looked at her and shook his head, "No... Nothing's wrong."

Spottedleaf was about to say something, but Fireheart stood up and shook his pelt.

"I"ve got to take the apprentices out now." 


	7. GraystripeLoveSilverstreamDeath

AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING in a very very long time. The common excuse is because of school, but seriously, I've been losing inspiration lately, went on RP sites and eventually got em back! Good news! I'll be submitting some chapters daily now... Because I ran out of Megabytes and I can't watch anime :P *Is currently finishing Slam Dunk* If I don't get TOO much school work (Lots of things due on Friday, but I should be able to manage... if I work a bit harder when I get home)

And I won't be angry if you do no longer read this series, after all, I had slacked off for almost a month. But for those WHO DID stick with me through my bumps and stupid homework,

T H A N K Y O U A L L ^^

And I MEAN it! From the bottom of my heart, thank you for ALL those people that reviewed this series, even once. (And no this is not the last chapter, I just had the urge to do the 'thank you' talk)

Lastly...

R E V I E W! Thank you all!

* * *

"Like this?" Cinderpaw crouched down low and stalked a couple of pawsteps before making a giant leap and landing on all fours, as if she had caught an imaginary mouse.

Fireheart sighed, "Your pawsteps are way too loud, if that was a mouse it would've ran away by now."

"Is this right?" Brackenpaw murmured quietly as he landed into a crouching position, and stalked forwards carefully, each pawstep landed lightly.

The golden brown tabby leapt and neared the ginger warrior, "Am I doing it right?"

Fireheart purred, "Yes like that."

He had to train Brackenpaw** AND** Cinderpaw because Graystripe was visiting Silverstream and he knew how much she meant to him. As a friend he had to do this.

"Is this right?" Cinderpaw mewed, her dark gray shoulder fur bristled as if she was cornered, before making a sloppy dive.

"No, no no." Fireheart groaned, "Not like that. Have you been paying attention to what I was saying before?"

Her eyes glowed, "I was watching the birds!" Brackenpaw's eyes were glued to the ground, as if a bit embarassed.

Fireheart was about to swing into another crouching position when his ears perked to some pawsteps, he smiled slightly,

"Who's scent is this?" He asked the two apprentices, Brackenpaw sat on his hinds and looked thoughtful while Cinderpaw blurted out,

"Bluestar?"

Fireheart ignored Cinderpaw's stupid guess, "No, how about you Brackenpaw?" The golden brown tom looked surprised,

"Dustpaw?"

Fireheart flicked his tail,

"Close," His green eyes observed the two as they thought again.

"Sandpaw!"

He purred and nodded approvingly,

"It's important for warriors to know each clanmate's scent off by heart."

Cinderpaw's mouth dropped open, "B-But there's **HEAPS** of warriors!" her voice was in a rather whiney complaint.

Heartbeats later the pale ginger she-cat appeared from some bushes, her eyes stared towards Fireheart.

"Is there something important?" He mewed flicking his ears meaning them to continue practicing, while he turned towards Sandpaw.

"Uh... Bluestar sent me to tell you something private." She whispered softly so only he could hear, "Can we talk behind there?" she beckoned with her tail.

"What did she need to tell me?" Fireheart asked as he turned his head to lick his shoulder fur,

"The... Truth is... Bluestar didn't ask for you." The ginger apprentice shifted uncomfortably, Fireheart's eyes were curious.

"So... Do you need me for some-" Before he could finish he felt weight shift as the apprentice easily caught him off guard and pinned him down.

"What-"

"I've had enough!" Sandpaw's voice was shaky and enraged, "Don't just look at **Spottedleaf!"**

Fireheart felt a thorn dig into his side, _what did she mean?_

"Any cat can tell you have a major crush on her, but you do realize that Medicine Cats can't fall in love right!" Sandpaw mewed, her eyes were pained.

"I _know_ that-" The ginger apprentice ignored his answer and went on,  
"Can't you see Fireheart?" She hissed gently, he felt annoyed and pained at the same time.

What did he do wrong? He liked Spottedleaf,_ So?_

"I don't_ get you."_ He growled as he pushed the apprentice off, he was much heavier than her. "You called me out here just to discuss about Spottedleaf?" He spat, his flame fur bristled, He didn't know why. Fireheart just felt annoyed with the apprentice,

"You really are a mouse-brain with a thick-skull!" She retorted, her voice losing it's menance. "Can't you_ see_?"

"I don't know what you mean!" Fireheart repeated, unsheathing his claws and digging them to rip up the earth beneath.

"_I love you_!" Sandpaw snarled, her tail lashed and he could sense waves of emotions coming off her.

"Y-you what?-"

"I always will love you, even if your heart belongs to Spottedleaf." She murmured, avoiding his gaze, before he could reply or respond, she vanished into the undergrowth.

"Fireheart is such a mouse-brain." A voice interrupted them, his eyes darted towards the source and saw a small dark gray she-cat. Immediately he knew who it was.

Cinderpaw.

"We shouldn't eavesdrop..." the quiet voice of Brackenpaw joined,

"Yes you shouldn't." Fireheart growled turning towards them, Brackenpaw looked sorry while Cinderpaw just held her usual, arrogant look. Her chest puffed out as if she'd just done something great.

"Fireheart you are so stupid when it comes to she-cats!" Cinderpaw sighed shaking her head dramatically,

"Be quiet." He snapped, he was in a foul mood. Not only had Cinderpaw caught the...Confession... But also found out he liked Spottedleaf.

"Fire...Heart likes Spottedleaf?" Cinderpaw exclaimed, it seems as if she didn't catch most of the conversation.

"It's against the warrior code..." Brackenpaw added quietly, his eyes flicking nervously.

"Fireheart broke the code!" The dark gray she-cat pranced around saying,

_"Fireheart broke the warrior code!"_

"BE **QUIET.**" Fireheart snarled this time, sick of Cinderpaw, forcing his fur on his shoulders to lie FLAT, he glared at his apprentice.

"Enough training today!" Anger boiled inside him, his veins were burning with rage. Cinderpaw is just hanging by a whisker length. "Cinderpaw! You are going to go collect bedding and change them for the rest of this moon."

Cinderpaw's mouth widened, _"BUT_! What about Brackenpaw? Why _**DO I **_have to change the bedding!"

Fireheart flicked his tail dismissively, "We're going back to camp. **NOW."**

He signaled for the two apprentices to follow behind him when the bushes rustled again, leaping out was Graystripe. His breathing was heavy and his eyes bewildered, as if he had just been ran over by a monster.

"Fire-Fire-heart!" he gasped for air,

"What's wrong?" Fireheart mewed concerned making a sharp turn towards his old friend.

"Silverstream! It's Silverstream! Her kits! Get Yellowfang! Spottedleaf! Just get a medicine cat!" Graystripe yowled loudly, Fireheart could sense the desperation in his friend's voice as he glared at Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw.

"You two stay put, You hear me? Stay **PUT.**"

Blood pounding in his ears, it felt as if he was running in air, thoughts and worries buzzed through his head, each heartbeat was crucial.

Stumbling out from the Fern Tunnel he made a dash towards the Medicine Den, skidding to a halt and taking quick deep breaths.

Yellowfang wasn't there, but Spottedleaf was.

"Spottedleaf!" He breathed, his legs shaking from sprinting, "Gray-Gray-Graystripe..." he took a few more breaths,

"Calm down Fireheart." She mewed calmly, looking at him with those amber eyes.

"I can't!" Fireheart hissed fur rising, "No time to explain, follow me-"

"Wait Fireheart." Spottedleaf broke in, "Who are we treating?"

"Silverstream! Its her kits! We must hurry-" Spottedleaf's eyes signaled for silence,

"Alright Fireheart," The tortoiseshell she-cat browsed through the herb storage, taking what she needed nodded for him to lead the way.

"Graytsripe!" Fireheart yowled as he saw the limp body of Silverstream- and Graystripe, seated beside her, licking her fur over and over. Fireheart's sprint soon reduced speed to a walk, he felt the presence of Spottedleaf behind him.

There, a dark brown tabby was licking a kit, Tigerclaw. The dark amber eyes that haunted Fireheart in his dreams,

"Can you explain this, Graystripe?" The dark brown warrior hissed coolly, dropping the kit on the dirt.

"Silverstream..." were the only words that came out of Graystripe's mouth, Fireheart saw Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw watching close-by.

"I'm sorry Fireheart..." Graystripe mewed, "I'm going to RiverClan."


End file.
